A Brothers Love
by Murasaki Fujiwara
Summary: Itachi feels his little brother is being wronged, so he does the only thing he can to stop it... Incest, Shouta, Violence, Death, writen before the whole Madera thing came to light


Itachi stood outside his fathers room, listening to he horrific screaming from within. His mother had gone down to the market to buy groceries...she bought groceries every time father was in one of his 'moods.  
"No, father...please...please don't cum in me...It burns"  
"Shut up, boy, and take it like a man"  
Itachi could hear his little brother's screams piercing through the usually quiet Uchiha houshold as he made his way to the boys room. He felt sick on the inside. He hated his father for what he did to Sasuke, he hated his mother for letting him...his entire clan for turning the other cheek while Sasuke was robbed of his innocence, something that Itachi had never known.  
"I will save you, Sasuke...though...I do not know how..." Itachi said, taking his sword off the wall and unsheathing it. He watched as the sunlight came through the leaves, dancing across the silvery blade and casting rays all around him. Itachi heard soft footsteps and looked up. Sasuke was standing against the doorjamb, wiping his eyes.  
" 'tachi." He whimpered. Itachi put his sword away and held out his arm. Sasuke crawled onto his brothers lap and wept against his shirt. Itachi put his arm around his brother and rubbed his back, rocking slightly back and fourth like he had seen some mothers do when their children were frightened. Sasuke fisted his hands in Itachi's shirt and cried himself to sleep. Itachi laid his little brother down on the bed, covering him with a blanket. He heard a door slide shut from somewhere in the front of the house. He straigtened up and left.

"Mother"  
"What, sweetie"  
"Father did it agan"  
Mother froze for a moment before returning to her work. "Did what, sweetie"  
"He's been raping Sasuke"  
"Itachi! Where would you get an idea like that! That's horrible!" Her voice rising slightly.  
"It's true." Itach said, his voice low and dangerous.  
"Don't say things like that..." Itachi could see behinde her smile, those sad eyes.  
"You know it's true, mother. If you won't protect him, I will." Itachi turned and left. She was supposed to protect them, she was his mother. He felt something breaking inside of him as he returned to Sasuke and his room. He watched his brother trembling on the bed. He sat down beside his brother.  
"Now I am strong...I was weak the first time...but now...I won't let this happen to you again...I promise..." He laid down next to his brother, knowing that this was going to be their last night together...

Sasuke woke the next morning, working past the pain and putting on a bright face. He bounded into the kitchen and saw his mother making breakfast.  
"Good morning, mother!" he said, sitting down at the table. His father came in and sat down at the table across from him. Sasuke tried to block out the memories form the day before...and the many other days. Maybe...just maybe, if he trained hard...if he was good enough...his father would stop.  
"Father...I need help with my shiruken...maybe you could help me"  
"Ask your brother"  
Sasuke stood up and ran to the front entrance. Itachi sat with his back to him, putting his shoes on.  
"Itachi? Where are you going"  
"Out"  
"When I come back from school, will you help me practice my shiruken"  
"I'm busey"  
"Oh"  
Itachi motioned for Sasuke to come near. Sasuke came slowly foreward as Itachi raised his hand in the air. Itachi poked Sasuke in the forehead.  
"Aargh, Itachi! Why do you always poke me"  
Itachi forced his version of a smile. "See ya." He stood up and left. Sasuke stared after him before returning back to the kitchen.  
"Why is Itachi being so secretive." Sasuke said, grabbing a bowl of rice and a cup of water.  
"Who knows. Boys are like that at that age." father said, setting his cup down. Sasuke's hand began to tremble and the cup cracked in his hands. He dropped the cup in surprise.  
"Stupid boy." father stood up, raising his hand to strike Sasuke.  
Mother spun around. "Sasuke, why don't you let me help you with your shiruken"  
Reluctantly, Sasuke consented before running off to school.

Itachi wiped the blood off his sword and stood up, looking around at all the bodies that lay strewn across the street.  
"This is for my brother..." He hissed, running his sword through a man's torso one last time. The body ceased twitching and lay still. Slowly, Itachi stepped through the pooling blood towards the house. He opened the door, listening for any sound of movement. There was nothing. He frowned. Had they seen him coming? Had they heard the screams? Smelled the blood?  
He stood stock-still. There was a sound from within the family temple. He slipped quietly through the shadows, opening the door. What he saw next took his breath away. There was a spatter of blood on the family Buddah as Itachi's mother stood over her husbands lifeless body. She was clutching a bloody kunai in her trembling hands. She looked up at Itachi.  
"Honey...I'm so sorry"  
"Sasuke"  
"I know honey...that;s why"  
"Mother"  
She raised her trembling hand and thrust the kunai deep withing her stomach, leaving a deep gash. She thrust her hand deep withing her stomach and pulling out her own bowels. She gasped.  
"Itachi...take care of Sasuke." She let out a shuddering breath and pitched foreward onto her husbands body. Itachi ran towards her, dropping his sword in the pool of his fathers blood. He turned his mother over and looked into her deadened eyes. Itachi heard footsteps, took up his sword and ran into the shadows.

A/N: I know it's macabre, I'm not normally this emo. I do not condone any of this behavior.


End file.
